More Than This
by MrBloodline
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Santana veut créer un Girls Band ...


**Notes de l'auteur : Un petit OS que j'ai prit personnellement beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. La chanson est _« More Than This » _des One Direction, dont j'ai un peu modifié les paroles (il est possible que j'ai fait quelques erreurs d'ailleurs. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire). Je ne suis pas un fan de ce groupe, mais leur musique reste sympa malgré tout. C'est le seul boys band dont je connaisse un peu les chansons, donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. :)**

**Disclaimer : Oh que non, la série ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**.**

« Donc, tu veux créer un girls band ? »

Santana hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, tandis que le reste des élèves et William la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu est sûre que c'est une bonne idée Santana ? », reprit le professeur, pas franchement convaincu. Il faut dire que l'expérience Acafellas lui avait servit de leçon.

« Oui, plus que sûre même », répondit l'hispanique.

« Et bien, si tu cherche une soliste principale ... », commença Rachel.

« Ta gueule Berry. Hors de question que tu fasse partie de mon superbe groupe. »

« Santana ... », soupira Will, qui sentait venir la dispute à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle monopolise déjà tout l'attention au Glee Club. En plus, j'avais pensée à recruté Tina et Quinn. »

« Sérieusement Santana ? », fit la blonde en haussant un sourcils.

« C'est moi qui serait la soliste principale et puis c'est tout ! », cria Rachel, hors d'elle.

Et comme William avait pu le prévoir, la dispute éclata. Tout d'abord, Rachel reprocha à Finn de ne pas prendre sa défense lorsque Santana s'en prenait à elle. Ce dernier commença à s'énerver, criant sur la petite brune qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste. Tout dégénéra ensuite lorsque Finn et Puck commencèrent à se battre, ce dernier prenant la défense de Rachel au nom des valeurs juives. Lorsque Quinn voulut séparer les deux garçons, elle reçu accidentellement un coup de point de la part du plus grand dans le nez. Sam se jeta alors dans la bagarre tandis que Will prit son visage dans ses mains, complètement désespéré.

« Vous allez tous me rendre fou un jour ... », murmura-t-il.

Finalement, ce fut Sue qui sauva la situation. Alertée par les cris, elle débarqua dans la salle de chant et mit fin à la bagarre en un rien de temps.

« Bordel William ! », cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son collègue. « Tu va les laisser s'entretuer ?! C'est MON job ça ! »

« J'ai besoin de vacances ... », marmonna William. « De très longues vacances … d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas revenir … »

Tous le fixèrent avec de grand yeux rond.

« Et bien ... », reprit Sue. « Je sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette bagarre, mais il droit à mes félicitations. William Shuester est officiellement en dépression. Et dire que pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien … c'est dommage. Vraiment dommage ... »

pour toute réponse, le professeur d'espagnol sortit de la salle, tel un zombie, sous le regard des ses élèves.

« Mais en plus, il était sérieux ? », demanda inutilement Puck.

* * *

Santana avait finalement réussit à convaincre Quinn et Tina de rejoindre son groupe. Brittany étant déjà partante pour l'aventure depuis le début, elles étaient donc officiellement au nombre de quatre. Elles se retrouvèrent chez l'hispanique après les cours, afin de régler plusieurs détails.

« Bien », fit celle-ci une fois que toute furent arrivées. « Tout d'abord, merci d'être venue. »

« Pourquoi y'a pas Mercedes ? », demanda Tina.

« Elle ne voulait pas faire partie du groupe. Dommage, parce que franchement j'aurais voulue l'avoir avec nous. Bref, tout d'abord, il nous faut un nom. Je propose ''_on emmerde Rachel Berry_''. Qui vote pour ? »

Toute sauf Quinn levèrent la main.

« Pas très classe pour un girls band, vous croyez pas ? », demanda celle-ci. « sérieusement, pourquoi pas ''Hudson Sucks ? »

Les trois autre filles la regardèrent comme elle venait de torturer un pauvre chaton innocent et pur juste sous leurs yeux.

« Mais c'était presque une blague ça, Fabray ! », s'exclama Santana.

« Moi je propose qu'on s'appelle _Lord Tubbington et ses disciples_ », intervint Brittany.

« Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? », demanda Tina.

Et encore une fois, la situation dégénéra en bagarre. Quinn commit l'erreur suprême de dire que l'idée de Brittany était ridicule. Santana se jeta alors sur elle, défendant l'honneur de sa petite amie, et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se battre, se tirant mutuellement les cheveux et se griffant partout où elles en étaient capables. Brittany, quant à elle, tentait vainement de les séparées.

« Et pourquoi pas les T_roubletones_ ? », proposa soudainement Tina, autrement dit la seule personne de la pièce qui n'était pas entrain de se battre.

Quinn et Santana cessèrent aussitôt de se battre, n'en ayant soudain plus rien à faire de leur adversaire respectif.

« C'est pas si mal ... », approuva Quinn, pleine de griffures sur le visage.

« Ouais », dit à son tour Santana, qui saignait du nez. « Maintenant que Shelby n'est plus là, on peut reprendre le nom. »

* * *

Les filles avaient répétés toue la soirée, et elles étaient enfin prêtes à faire une démonstration devant le reste des New Directions. Will (qui allait beaucoup mieux, du moins pour l'instant), leur laissa donc la place.

« Bien », fit Santana, tandis que les autres se mettaient en place. « A la base, le nom du groupe devait être ''_on emmerde Rachel Berry_'' …

« Hey ! »

« … Mais Tina a eu une meilleure idée. Nous sommes donc les _Troubletones_. »

« Vous allez avoir des emmerdes avec les droit d'auteurs ... »

« Ta gueule Artie. Bref, oui, on va chanter du One Direction, et on vous emmerdes. »

« Santana ... », intervint inutilement Will.

« Pardon M'sieur. Bref, c'est à nous. »

L'hispanique fit donc signe au musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer.

**Santana :**

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around  
And as a walk up to your door  
My head turns to face the floor  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

**Brittany :**_  
When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
When she lays you down I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this_

**Quinn :**_  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down, in my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are, the same  
You save me, when you leave it's gone again_

**Tina :**_  
And then I see you on the street  
In her arms I get weak  
My body fails I'm on my knees, praying  
_

**Brittany :**_  
When dhe opens her arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
When she lays you down I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this_

**Santana :**

_I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above_

**Quinn :**_  
When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
'Cause I can love you more than this_

**Brittany :**_  
When she lays you down I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this  
When she lays you down I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
'Cause I can love you more than this_

**Quinn :**_  
Can love you more than this ._

La chanson se termina sous une tornade d'applaudissements, malgré le fait que Rachel assura qu'elle aurait put faire bien mieux.

« On s'en fout Berry ... », lâcha Santana à l'adresse de la petite brune.

« Répète ça un peu pour voir ? », répliqua celle-ci.

« Ouais, t'a bien entendue. Tu nous fait chier à chanter tout le temps. Y'en a marre de ta voix insupportable et de tes putain de grimaces. »

« On se calme ... », intervint William.

« Et ça va encore finir en baston ... », marmonna Quinn, qui était retournée s'assoir à côté de Sam entre temps.

« Et Quinn. Un ciné ce soir, ça te dit ? », lui proposa celui-ci. « Je t'invite. Et je te laisse choisir le film. »

« Huuum, oui. Pourquoi pas. »

Un grand sourire apparus sur les lèvres des deux blonds, tandis que Rachel et Santana se disputaient toujours de leur côté.

« C'est bon Santana, lâche là un peu ... », intervint Puck pour les calmer.

« Merci Noah ! », le remercia Rachel. « Tu vois Finn ? Lui, au moins, il prend ma défense. »

« Parce qu'il veut baiser avec toi ... », marmonna le quater back en fusillant Puck du regard.

« Si j'avais envie de me faire ta copine, j'aurais aucun problème pour y arriver. Crétin. »

Aussitôt, le poing de Finn s'abattit lourdement sur le visage de Puck. Ce dernier riposta, et comme Quinn l'avait prédit, la bagarre éclata.

Schuester sortit discrètement de la salle, a bout de nerfs.

Vraiment, ses élèves allaient finir par le rendre fou.


End file.
